Konoha Academy!
by CrimsonCamellia
Summary: My oc Kisara starts high school off by makng enemies with the Akatsuki, on the first day.And the school fangirls are out to kill her. Will she survive through her freshman year...? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. review please!kinda short for me but oh well!** Disclaimer: i own nothing but some pocketlent!**

oOoOo

Konoha Academy

Chapter One

Stuck Up Rich Kids and Hyper Blonds

oOoOo

"HONEY! TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

I sat up and yawned. My alarm read 7:00...school started at 7:30. _Kami, mom, don't remind me... _I jumped in the shower and was out in record time. I checked myself in the mirror, pushing my blue bangs away. My bangs are blue naturally, thanks to my dad. And the rest my hair is wavy black, hanging to my waist. My eyes are honey colored hence the nickname honey.

I put my hair up in a sloppy bun and slammed my hand down on the note given at orientation. _Girls: please wear a simple blouse and skirt. Please keep the colors simple as well. Boys: please wear a dress shirt with jeans or pants. Also keep the colors simple. _I glared at the paper, reading it over and over again. _Hell no...I'm damn sure I don't even own a blouse or even a frickken skirt!_

I sighed as I scanned my closet. _Now what am I suppose to wear?_ I settled for a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a red wine shirt. "Hun, you know you're going to be late?" She popped her head through the door. "And you're not even dressed?"

I gritted my teeth. "I. Know. Mom." She disappeared behind the door again. _I am not...Not going to wear a skirt._ Wearing the opposite of what is asked is probably not a good thing to do. Especially on your first day. I would be lucky if they let me off easily. After all, I am going to an academy high school. Yep, _the_ Konoha Academy High School, the best high school in Konoha.

"Honey! Your brother left already!" My mother's voice sang out. _Don't remind me school's bad enough..._

Standing infront of the huge school, I let out an aggravated sigh. _That's the tenth time already..._ The group of girls walked by giggling at my outfit and then started their whispering. Yeah, refusing to wear the normal uniform on the first day is a_ great_ way to start the year. Sarcasm intended.

"Oi! Who are you?" I turned around to meet striking blue eyes...and a very bright orange jacket. _At least I'm not the only one that's not following rules..._ "Your outta uniform by the way."

I raised an eyebrow. "And you are?"

"Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet ya!" He offered his hand and I shook it unknowingly.

"Uzu...maki...Naruto?" He gave me a very fox-like grin and nodded.

"I'm starting to like you...uh, what's your name?"

"Kururugi Kisara." He went into a thoughtful silence...for about three seconds.

"You mean...your related to...Kururugi Toshiro?"

"Yeah, he's my dad. What about him?" Yep, my dad is a big shot novelist...but he writes some really perverted books. My mom is a big time fashion designer, so we're pretty rich but we all like the small life and homey houses. Nothing big, I swear.

"That dude is my hero! Anyways, are you a freshman too?"

I nodded and absentmindedly pulled out my schedule and started walking toward the main hallway. "Ne, Naruto-san?" I looked around and didn't see him by my side.

"Oh, gomen...Kisa, right?" I swore his grin got even bigger when he saw my schedule. "I HAVE MY SCHEDULE TOO! LET'S SEE IF WE HAVE ANY CLASSES TOGETHER!" I winced at the loud voice by my ear and slowly moved my schedule next to his.

SCHEDULE~Kururugi Kisara~

Monday-Wednesday

Period 1- Advanced English 7:40-9:10 Hatake Kakashi

Period 2- Gym 9:20-10:50 Mitarashi Anko

~Lunch~

Period 4- Chemistry 11:30-1:00 Morino Ibiki

Period 5- Advanced Math 1:10-2:45 Sarutobi Asuma

Period 6- Social Studies 2:55-3:55 Umino Iruka

Period 7- Advanced Geometry 4:05-5:00 Yuuhi Kurenai

Thursday

Period 1- Science 7:40-9:10 Maito Gai

Period 2- Gym 9:20-10:50 Mitarashi Anko

~Lunch~

Period 4- Chemistry 11:30-1:00 Morino Ibiki

Period 5- Social Studies 1:10-2:45 Umino Iruka

Period 6- Advanced Math 2:55-3:55 Sarutobi Asuma

Period 7- Advanced English 4:05-5:00 Hatake Kakashi

Friday

Period 1- Science 7:40-9:10 Maito Gai

Period 2- Advanced Art 9:20-10:50 Yuuhi Kurenai

~Lunch~

Free Period- 11:30-1:00 N/A

Period 5- Chemistry 1:10-2:45 Morino Ibiki

Period 6- Advanced Math 2:55-3:55 Sarutobi Asuma

Period 7- Advanced English 4:05-5:00 Hatake Kakashi

"Ah, I have so many advanced classes...And Kurenai teaches both geometry and art..." I sighed heavily. "So, Nar-"

"Kisa-chan! WE HAVE GYM, CHEMISTRY, AND SOCIAL STUDIES TOGHTER!" He gave me a bone crushing hug. "I'M SO HAPPY!"

"Naruto...can't...breathe..." As soon as he let me go I heard the warning bell. I quickly said goodbye to Naruto and started walking towards my first class.

While walking through the mob of bodies, I somehow managed to shoulder-check some person. I couldn't really tell the gender because whoever it was looked a lot like a girl and, I think, was wearing eyeliner. "What was that for, un?" I just ignored him and apparently he didn't like being ignored. "You do know you're out of school attire, un?"

I looked him up and down. He was wearing semi-baggy black jeans and a deep blue shirt. "Your one to talk." He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and lifted me up to eye level. I raised an eyebrow. "Anger issues much?"

"Don't mock me, girl." He brought he fist up like he was going to hit me.

"Oh, you don't scare me" I gave him a smirk and he swung his fist towards me. I caught his hand with my hand and I used the other hand to punch him across his pretty face. He dropped me and someone put a hand on his shoulder. I looked past the blondie and saw a very sexy redhead.

"You're going to be late to class Deidara." _Oh, so that's blondie's name...I think I like blondie better._

"Shut up Sasori." _Yay! Now I know the redheads name!_ Blondie turned towards me and I just flicked me the bird and walked into my English class. Let's just say, I could have been twenty minutes late to class and still made it here before the teacher. And when he finally got here, he made us go to the front of the class and tell the class something about our self.

But guess who walks in the class right after me? Yep Blondie and Sasori, no objections to having Sasori here though. _Great, now I'm turning into a fangirl... _"What are you doing in my class?"

"This class is normally for juniors and all the grades that can catch up to us." Sasori gave a small smirk and, I swear, all the fangirls in the class had a heart attack because they wouldn't shut up after that.

Before Blondie could say a word about me in his class, a silver haired teacher walks into the room and we started the whole stand up intro that teachers make us do every year. And he just happens to pick on me first.

"May I ask but why aren't you in the school attire?" Kakashi asked.

I stood up and cleared my throat but Blondie got to it first. "Because she probably don't own one."

I gave the class a very Cheshire cat grin. "Actually, one, I'm comfortable in these clothes. Two, I don't want perverts like him, *pointing at Deidara* looking up my skirt. And three, I really don't want to own a skirt."

The teacher nodded and let me sit down. And the class went pretty well, except for Blondie trying to burn holes through my head. Nothing happened in that class because the teacher was too busy reading his perverted book my dad helped write and one good thing came out of that class. I meet Gaara. Let's just say, he is a man of few words but I got him to talk on the object of sketching and our favorite bands. He's actually a loner but is extremely cute. Red hair and jade colored eyes and he's now my new English partner.

In the middle of class, Blondie walks up behind me and shakes my shoulder. I turned to face him. "Welcome to your first day of hell, girlie, un."

I raised an eyebrow. "Like I said before, Blondie, you can't scare me and I highly doubt you can make hell any worse than it is now. It's called high school, by the way." I don't know how many times this dude has to grab my collar, but my poor shirt is going to be ruined by the end of the day. He had a red mark on his jaw still, so I went ahead and punch him in the stomach. The room went silent instantly and Kakashi never looked up from his book once. I laughed when Sasori had to come help him up and he just glared at me.

I exited the classroom as fast as I could to escape Deidara because he's not a happy person right now. _And this is just first period..._

_**Please please review?i can update faster but anyways!this is chapter uno of my high school fic**_

**_Ja Ne~~CrimsonCamellia~~_**


	2. Chapter 2

OoOoOoO

Konoha Academy

Chapter 2

Thanks for the Apple

OoOoOoO

Gym was with every grade level (not all at once) and guess who was there? No Sasori though, sadly. Just some shark looking dude and Blondie. The blue skinned dude has officially been nicknamed Fishsticks.

"Kisa-chan!" I saw a blur of orange tackle me and knock me to the ground.

"Naruto-kun…let go…" He listened and started tugging on my wrists.

"Come on! I want you to meet my friends!" _Will I ever get a break around him? Seriously…_ He dragged me over to a small group of people. "Oi! Guys! Meet Kisara!" He pushed me inside the circle.

I grinned and waved. My eyes swooped around the group. The girl with bubblegum pink hair spoke up first. "Hi, I'm Sakura." I gave her a smile. _I like her name, it matches her._ "That's Sasuke." _He is now Emo King of the Duckbutts._ "That's Neji." _No nickname for him yet but there soon will be…_ "Tenten." _No nickname for her either…_ "And Kiba." _Dogboy, no doubt. _She pointed at everybody as she said their names and I followed the pointing.

Until Kiba jumped in front of me. "Did you really hit Deidara?"

I smirked. "What if I did?"

He glomped me. "You are my new hero! But I'm sorry if you die within the next three days…"

"Kisara, they can kill you, you know that right?" I glared at the Emo King.

"They can't kill me." I waved my hand nonchalantly. "I highly doubt "they" would. Who are "they" anyways?"

The group gave a very dramatic gasp, except for the two most stoic guys I will ever know. "You don't know who the Akatsuki are?" I sweatdropped as they super whispered to me.

I shrugged at their mock horror. "It sounds like a gang of wannabe gay gangsters."

* * *

"Nice work, Kisara."

"Thanks, Anko-sensei." I walked into the girl's locker room, which was almost empty, and started to dressout. I threw my gym uniform into my locker and loosened my sloppy bun because my hair is now dry. _I love how my hair smells like vanilla. _I felt someone tap on my shoulder, so I turned around only to be slapped across the face. _I wonder if she knows that didn't hurt, what-so-ever._

"Don't you ever hit my Deidei-kun again!" She was dressed pretty slutty and I laughed while she fumed.

"Why? Jealous that I got closer to him than you ever will in a lifetime?" She 'ugh'ed and walked away, muttering. I smiled at my small victory over one fangirl and happily walked to lunch. _I'm surprised. I thought I would be killed by now because of the Blondie's fangirls_.

* * *

I felt the heated glares as soon as I walked into the lunchroom and I could hear the whispers. _'That girl is dead!' 'Didn't she hit Deidara-kun in English?' 'She better run after school and I mean, RUN' _

After about five seconds, everything was back to normal, until Naruto actually stands up on a table and lets everyone know who I am. "Hey, Kisa-chan! Over here!" I saw Sakura pull him down harshly. _I have to thank her later._ All went quiet again when I started walking towards my new table. I meet the gaze of a very furious blond. _Thank you, Naruto, for giving me away._

"YOU!" I stared, not affected, at him and I think that made everything worse because I think that made him mad-er. He picked something up and chucked it at my head. The red blur flew right past my raven locks and into my waiting hand.

I gave him a sarcastic smile and brought the fruit up to my mouth and took a bite. Some juice trickled out of the side of my mouth and I licked it up. Everyone's eyes were on me while I took another bite. "Thanks, Deidara, I forgot my lunch today." I went and sat down next to Gaara and Naruto was on my other side and I gave Blondie a mocking glare, while eating his apple.

The lunchroom mumbled again. _'She made fun of Deidara-kun!' 'No honorific!'_

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" A voice boomed from the table in the corner and I was being dragged out of my seat by my collar…again. _My poor shirt is going to be so stretched after this…_

"Well, someone has a short temper, don't they?" The lunchroom went silent again, eyes on the fuming blond and smirking girl in his hands.

"You fucking bitch, I'm going to kill you and-"

"Enough with the threats, I can easily kill _you." _

"I would like to see you try, little brat, un."

"Hn, you and what army?"

He pointed behind him. "That one."

"I can name someone who won't."

"Yeah, Sasori and just for the record, is hotter than you'll ever be and-"

My table gasped, Naruto stood up. "KISARA! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!"

I didn't look at Naruto and instead, I watched Deidara snap. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He raised a fist about to hit my calm, pale face.

"Deidara…put her down." Whispered a stoic voice. Deidara dropped me harshly and swung at the guy behind him. The slim figure dodged and grabbed Blondie's arm. _Well he knows how to make an entrance…_ The whispers gave away who it was instantly. _'Itachi-kun! Kill the little girl!' 'Itachi-kun!' I have never seen so many fangirls in my life…_

"Let go of me, Pretty Boy!" Blondie was frickken pissed. I noticed Sasori and a guy with fiery orange hair and a whole shitload of piercings all over his face but I must admit, he was hot. Anyways, those two where holding Deidara back.

"Oh? Deidara needs a group of rich wannabe gay gangsters to help him out?" _I'm pushing it, let's see how far I can go…_

The guy with piercings picked me up next. "You think we're rich wannabe gay gangsters?"

I smiled, and sealed my deathwish. "Yep, no doubt."

"Pein, if you're not going to kill her, let me, un." Fishsticks walked up next.

"Let's just leave her with a warning, Pein." Itachi, AKA Pretty Boy, glared at me and I glared back.

Apparently Fishsticks got the wrong idea. "Ne, Itachi, is this girl your girlfriend?"

You know those moments where people say they can hear a pin drop and hit the floor? Yeah this is one of those moments, sadly. "Excuse me, I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right. Did you say I saw going out with one of the gay gangsters?" I was kinda pissed he would think that. "I wouldn't go out with any of you jerks."

Pein dropped me harshly. "This is your only warning. Don't do it again." He turned around and walked away with most of his group. Deidara stayed behind and was glaring at me, so I gave him the universal sign for 'Fuck you'. Sasori had to come back and start dragging him away.

I sat back down and adjusted my collar. Everybody at my table gawked at me except for the stoic group to my right. It was kinda funny because they were their own little group in a group. Start the countdown now._ 3…2…1…_

"ARE YOU INSANE!"

"No, I'm not. Some of you guys, maybe…"

OoOoOoO 7 Period OoOoOoO

I walked into my geometry class and saw something I really didn't except. Yeah, I know Gaara's the quite type but not the loner type. Nobody was sitting next to him, so I made a beeline straight to the empty desk by his side. "Ne, Gaara-san, how come you're not sitting next to no one?" Our desks where at the very back next to the window and he stared off into the distance.

"Because I think their scared of me." His voice was deep and soothing. It was really nice to listen to.

"Can I ask why they are?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea. But why do you talk to me? Nobody else does but you and Naruto and my siblings."

I gave him a small smile. "Because I see nothing to be scared of." I pulled out my sketchbook and opened to a new page. He gave me a questioning look. "Can I draw you?" I added a small smile and he smirked back. Class started but we weren't paying attention. He pulled out his own sketchbook and opened it. It had the outline of a person drawn already.

"Only if you let me finish mine." I laughed, only to be silenced by my teacher. _So that was what he was drawing in English…_

"Alright." I gave him one of my legendary smiles. After that, I started my sketch. The outline is always first, then the more detailed parts. Like the loose hairs around his face and the shading in his clothes. I put a lot of effort into his tattoo. His tattoo was _ai_ meaning _love_ in kanji.

We made a promise we would show them to each other one week from now just to build up the suspense. And it was going to kill me and I think he knew that.

* * *

_Yeah! Day one down, so many more to go…_ I walked home, enjoying the sun and slight breeze. My mom should be home only to annoy me about my first day. I swear that woman is evil! The sad thing is, she wants me to be exactly like she was in high school. She was popular, got all the guys, extremely pretty and was a cheerleader. There was no way I could even accomplish that. And my dad, being the closet pervert he is, would probably want to know about my love life. Yep, I got a crazy family and my brother is as bad as my dad. At least he's a senior and gives me my space. Not that many fights with us but in between me and my parents is a totally different story.

I pulled out my keys and slowly pushed the door open, closing it slowly behind me and waited for the attack I knew would come. "Honey! Give me all the details about your first day of school. How many times did you give away your number?"

I sighed heavily. "I think I made more enemies than friends but other than that, it was a boring day." I have been giving her that same line for the past five school years. And she gives me the same line.

"No more enemies. Remember, make a lot of friends." She gave me a hug and just walked out the door, going to work. Same thing every day.

And then it hits me. I left my phone at home today. I blot up the stairs, tripping on the top step and running into my doorframe. I'm so awesome. I grabbed my precious phone and slide it open. A ton of new messages, most of them being forwards from some old friends in uptown Tokyo. I responded to everything except the forwards.

_I have to remember to bring my phone to school to get other peoples numbers._ I missed a lot of my friends and it's really hard to make new friends.

I did all my homework,_ seriously? Who gives work on the first day?_ Ate and did my nightly rituals before falling asleep.

_Hmm, today went well. I made a ton of enemies and a couple friends._ I rolled over and looked out my window. _I wish I had my frickken iPod back…_


	3. Chapter 3

OoOoOoO

Konoha Academy

Chapter 3

Day 2 FOOD FIGHT

OoOoOoO

I walked into my first class and saw Deidara leaning against my desk. "Welcome to Hell, un."

"Do we have to go over this again? Go away or I'll hit you again." I shoved him away from my desk and sat down next to Gaara.

English went pretty well, other than Deidara walking away with a nice sized bruise and me walking away with a major migraine. Gym was...weird. I was constantly being stalked by the fangirls and Fishsticks.

Walking by the Akatsuki table, I noticed that there was a new member. He had platinum, platinum blond hair. Basically saying it was silvery-whitish and very dark violet eyes. He was glaring at me, so I glared back. I scanned the table and didn't see Blondie, which worried me.

I went straight to my seat in between Gaara and Naruto. Once again, I forgot my lunch. "Kisara...Don't do it..."

I looked up at the pinkette. "Why not, Sakura-san? It's no fun." I gave her a grin.

"I just don't want you to die."

My grin went into a reassuring smile. "I'm not going to die. After all, it is only the second day of high school."

Kiba looked at me across the table. "Well, are you going to do something or what?"

"Hell yeah!" I stood up and turned towards the Akatsuki table, Deidara was sitting there now, practically trying to kill me with his eyes. "Hey,Deidara! How's the bruise doing?"

He stood up and chucked another apple at me, again..."YOU BITCH!"

Everyone was talking like this would become a daily occurrence. The apple flew right into my awaiting palm and I automatically took a bite. "Thanks!" I sat back down and finished my apple and the little bit of food I stole off of everybody's plates. That little bit of food was enough to make me full and I relaxed with my head on the table, until I felt another tap on my shoulder. _Not another fangirl...When will I be left alone?_ My eyes wandered to Sakura, who was sitting right across from me, and she was gawking at whoever was behind me.

I turned around slowly, only to come face-to-face with Blondie, who was, sadly, holding a plate full of mashed potatoes and the school mystery...glue... _How the hell did they get gravy to turn that color?_ My gaze went back up to his face. _The asshole might actually do it..._ He was grinning enough to match Naruto's mischievous grin, which was scary. "You wouldn't..."

"Oh, I would, un." And he did. He expertly threw the plate square in my face. The whatever-it-is-mystery-crap slide down my face, so Gaara offered a napkin, while Blondie walked away. _So he thinks he won, huh?_ I wiped the stuff off, and I could never let Blondie walk away with something like that._ He is not going to win._

I picked up Naruto's ramen, with a small protest from him, and threw it. "HEY, DEIDARA! TRY THIS!" He turned his head at the right moment to have the steaming hot cup of ramen splatter all over his face. I could _feel_ the anger coming off him. I watched as he picked up some seniors trey of food and tossed it carelessly at me.

It flew past my shoulder and hit some sophomore in the back of the head. Naruto and Kiba stood up and tossed food at other kids. "FOOD FIGHT!" And let's just say...All hell broke loose. A mob moved Deidara far away from me but he started fighting through coming my way. I turned around and tried to run, but was pelted with food. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, pinning my arms to my sides. As my automatic fighting sense kicked in, I started struggling. _I'm too young to die! _I saw a flash of red hair in the corner of my eye and I slowed to a stop.

"I'm just warning you. Don't do anything stupid, okay?" He let me go and I turned to see who I hit...several times.

"Oh! Kami...Sasori-san, don't scare me like that." He was rubbing his side. _I hope I didn't bruise him to bad._ "Gomen...Why are you warning me anyways?"

He just pointed behind me._ Ah, shit..._ I turned quickly towards Blondie and just barely missed a fist coming my way. And then I did the first thing that came to mind. _RUN! _

I skid into my class, barely missing the bell. I sighed and just started sketching randomly, watching the clock, until the end of the day.

Walking out of my last class was really hard. Ami and Karen, the school sluts, where waiting right outside of my class door and hounded me almost to the main doors. That's when I finally snapped. "What the hell do you two want?" I looked Ami, who was the complete opposite of Karen. Bright blue eyes and bright blue hair but the same slutty outfit. Short, short skirt and a low cut shirt. Karen had red hair and red eyes and glasses, same outfit.

"We just want to know why you're trying to get the Akatsuki's attention all the time." The sickly sweet voice almost made me want to punch Ami in the face.

"I'm not trying to get their attention. I'm just being me." I just turned around and walked up to Naruto, next to the main doors.

Fate must have hated me, because the Akatsuki stopped right across the hallway and just stared at Naruto. Not me but poor Naruto. Then the unexpected happened...


End file.
